As Lágrimas do Assassino
by CocoaNii
Summary: Maka vivia com sua família em uma casa no meio do nada,viviam na é que um rapaz aparece e vira a vida de Maka de ponta cabeça.


Ali ninguém chegava por acaso. Em meio ao nada, via-se ver uma pequena casa com paredes brancas desbotadas, uma janela e com o telhado muito baixo. Encontrava-se bem distante de tudo. O solo em volta não era fértil, não havia nem grama crescendo naquele solo. Ao lado da pequena casa, um cercadinho prendia três cabras e algumas galinhas.

Nessa casa vivia Maka Albarn e sua família. Vez ou outra um poeta, escritor ou historiador aparecia pedindo abrigo. No tempo que ficavam Maka os enchia de perguntas graças ao seu gosto por leitura. Por morar longe de tudo e ter pouco dinheiro, Maka se contentava com o único livro que tinha. Lia e relia o mesmo livro varias vezes.

O rapaz corria o máximo que suas pernas permitiam. O vento bagunçava seus cabelos grisauhos, enquanto fugia de Death City. Em meio a correria desenfreada, avista uma bela mulher de cabelos negros compridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, atrás dela, três crianças brincavam animadamente enquanto andavam.

Sem desejar ser visto, o rapaz rapidamente procura um esconderijo. Mas a mulher, atenta a qualquer ameaça para si e suas crianças, acaba por percebê-lo.

"Não tem outro jeito", pensou o jovem. E então, fez o que sempre fazia quando achava que alguém era suspeito: usando a faca que carregava consigo partiu para o ataque às vítimas.

Desesperada, a mulher implora que ele ao menos poupe a vidas de suas crianças. Totalmente em vão. Sem dó ou piedade, mata as crianças e sua mãe.

Livre das testemunhas, retoma a corrida floresta adentro para o norte. Ao passar por uma arvore, de relance vê uma folha com um aviso. Não precisa parar para ler, ele sabe muito bem o que está escrito.

"Assassino procurado

Soul Eater."

Fora Maka quem viu que um novo visitante se aproximava. Avisando seus pais sobre o novo visitante, saiu animada para buscar água em um poço distante de sua casa.

Os pais de Maka, Spirit e Kami Albarn, receberam o visitante como quem recebe um parente que não vê há muito tempo. Lhe oferecendo comida, mas levemente irritado, o rapaz recusa.

\- Qual seu nome? - Pergunta Spirit.

\- Soul Eater - Reponde o rapaz colocando a mão no bolso sentindo o cabo da faca em sua mão.

\- Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser - Diz Kami sorrindo maternalmente.

—É o que pretendo - Dizendo isso, Soul empunha a faca e cortando precisamente o pescoço de Spirit e Kami quase que ao mesmo tempo espalhando sangue pelo chão, mesa e paredes.

Soul senta-se na cadeira admirando o que havia feito. Mais uma vez matou pessoas sem remorso algum.

Maka abre a porta de entrada carregando um balde cheio de água. Ao se virar encontra os pais caídos em uma poça de sangue. O rapaz sentado olhando para ela. Maka deixa o balde cair derramando toda a todo seu conteúdo. Suas pernas fraquejam, derrubando- a ajoelhada no chão, enquanto lágrimas rolam por suas bochechas.

—Se prometer me obedecer eu não a mato. - Diz Soul olhando-a.

Soul nunca havia se apaixonado. Havia ficado com algumas mulheres, mas nunca sentira nada por elas. No entanto, olhando para essa garota com os cabelos louros presos em maria-chiquinha que lhe dava uma aparência infantil, percebe um novo sentimento. Nem que quisesse conseguiria mata-la.

Maka se levanta aproximando-se de Soul.

\- Vou te obedecer. - Diz deixando que mais lagrimas rolem pelo seu rosto.

"Vou vingar meus pais", pensa, "Só por isso o obedecerei, até ter uma chance de mata-lo."

\- Sabe cozinhar? - Pergunta o jovem assassino para a menina à sua frente.

Maka balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Em silencio abre uma porta perto do fogão de lenha, entrando no quarto onde guardam as provisões de comida. Junta alguns ingredientes para fazer uma sopa e volta a cozinha. Escolhe a melhor lenha para queimar, colocando-a no fogão. Após várias tentativas falhas, consegue que uma pequena faísca consuma a lenha, espalhando por toda a madeira.

Em silêncio, começa seu trabalho, preparando e cozinhando toda matéria-prima que tirara do quartinho. A sopa fica pronta depois de algum tempo.

\- Está pronto. - Anuncia Maka.

—Sirva-me - Soul ordena friamente.

Maka alcança a maior tigela no armário. A tigela em que seu pai costumava comer. Enche-a com a sopa, entregando para o rapaz que a observa.

—Pegue um pouco pra você e me faça companhia. - Diz Soul indiferente.

Maka obedece. Retira uma outra tigela no armário. A menor tigela, a tigela em que Maka sempre comeu, serve-se de um pouco de sopa e senta-se do outro lado da mesa, longe de Soul.

Soul come com vontade, Maka não encosta na comida, encarando seus pais caídos e toda sujeira em volta.

—Isso te incomoda? - Pergunta Soul apontando para os corpos.

Maka confirma com a cabeça. Soul se levanta rapidamente e pegando os dois corpos de uma só vez.

—Traga uma pá. – Diz ele, saindo da casa.

—O chão é duro demais. Você não conseguirá cavar. - Maka avisa seguindo-o com a pá nas mãos.

Em silêncio Soul começa o duro trabalho de cavar, o solo realmente muito duro, lhe rende algumas horas. Mas consegue abrir um buraco, não muito fundo.

Enquanto Soul cavava Maka ficou ao lado dos corpos de seus pais, já não conseguia mais chorar.

Depois de mais um tempo a cova que Soul havia aberto aumenta bem pouco a fundura, mas Soul, sem se importar, joga os corpos um em cima do outro fechando a cova logo em seguida. Essa parte do trabalho é mais rápida e fácil.

Como o buraco não era tão fundo, um montículo se forma no local dos corpos, Maka ajeita uma flor de plástico que ficava no quarto que dividia com os pais –A flor preferida de sua mãe- em cima do montículo.

_Vamos voltar, a sopa já deve ter esfriado – Soul resmunga voltando para a casa.

Maka o segue obedientemente. A sopa estava realmente fria, mas comem com vontade. Terminada a refeição, Soul vai ao quarto que antes pertencia somente a Maka e seus pais, deixando a menina sozinha na cozinha.

Mesmo exausta do dia mais difícil de sua vida até agora, Maka se levanta da mesa, saindo da casa. Mesmo sem poder enxergar nada a sua frente, o costume à guia para o poço, onde mais uma vez recolhe água.

De volta à casa, munida de água e um pano, limpa determinada todo o sangue do chão e das paredes. A tarefa demora mais do que ela esperava, aumentando ainda mais seu cansaço.

Com as mãos na cintura, encara satisfeita seu trabalho. A sujeira agora se encontra em suas mãos. Rapidamente corre para se lavar o sangue de seus pais, que agora mancha suas mãos. Lava várias e várias vezes, até que o restante de água limpa acabe.

Agora que não possui mais nada à fazer, as lembranças lhe voltam a mente. Seus pais com olhares horrorizados encarando-a. "Será que estão me procurando do outro lado?", pensa.

Triste e cansada, Maka decide dormir, mesmo que contrariada por ter somente um quarto na pequena casa. Teria que dormir no mesmo quarto com o assassino de seus pais, no quarto que antes dividia com seus pais.

No silêncio da noite, ouvindo apenas a respiração de seu invasor, as lembranças das coisas que viveu com seus pais invadem sua mente. Mais uma vez, lagrimas rolam pelo seu rosto. Naquela noite Maka chorou até adormecer.


End file.
